


In the Absence of Sunlight

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Healing Music Suite No. 1: Love Affair of a Museum Curator and a Doctor [7]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Depression, F/F, Mention of sex, Scars, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Barbara and Nomura grapple with things they'd prefer left unsaid, but affect them all the same.A look at personal struggles with (a villainous) past and mental health issues.





	In the Absence of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably going to work similarly to my more general barbmura ficlets collection, but the subjects I bring up here will be more adult-oriented (such as past abuse and mental health issues) and overall darker. Hence, the Mature rating.
> 
> I will add content notes and tags accordingly for each new chapter.
> 
> Depending on how things go, I may move this work over into my adult section pseud.
> 
> This Chapter: mentions of lesbian sex, past physical abuse/violence, depression, antidepressants

The first time they slept together, Barbara noticed Nomura’s scars.She traced a finger down a pinkish line.One improperly healed. _That_ was painfully obvious.Her eyes met Nomura’s for a second.Both of them knowing the question on the Barbara’s mind.But she didn’t ask it.Nomura didn’t say anything at all.

That night was fresh.New. _Delicate_.Something neither of them felt like they knew how they’d reached, but something they didn’t want to lose all the same.So neither was willing to cross the boundary they found themselves at for the briefest of moments.

Later, after they breathlessly finished, Barbara held Nomura in her arms and stroked her hair until she drifted off to sleep.A response to things left unstated.

Barbara slipped out of the warmth of bed, pulled a rob around herself, went into the bathroom, and closed the door.Technically, she was supposed to do this in the morning, but since her digital clock said 3 am, she figured that was morning enough.A sigh escaped Barbara’s lips as she took out a pill bottle and a granola bar.With a soft turn of the sink faucet, Barbara filled a paper cup with water.She opened the pill bottle, dumped a tablet in her cupped hand, closed the bottle, took the tablet, and downed it with water.Then she ate the granola bar, since her psychiatrist recommended she eat when she took her antidepressants.

The next morning the sun shining in through the window woke Barbara and Nomura with its warmth.Blearily, they opened their eyes.Gazed at each other.Neither said a word, but both smiled.Kissed each other’s lips.Forgot.

Nomura made pancakes for breakfast.Made a joke about Barbara’s horrifying cooking skills.Didn’t tell the story of how Bular had given her the scar on her back or how goblins had the one racing over the palm of her hand to nearly her elbow.She had centuries of stories crisscrossing her, but she told none of them.Why think of them when Barbara’s smile offered so much more?The past could wither and die for all she cared.As long as she got to keep this present.

Barbara didn’t say a word about the pill bottle in the upstairs bathroom, about the invisible shadow that still loomed over her.There was no point, she told herself.She was taking care of it.Nomura didn’t need to be weighed down with that.Didn’t need to know about her brokenness.They could be happy together and nothing but.

There were secrets between them.They lurked in shadows.Here, there was only sunshine.Sunshine and warm kisses.

…

Once upon a time there was a young woman who, occasionally, was sad.She never knew why she was sad.There never seemed to be any reason.Not really.She just _was_.No one listened when she tried to explain so she stopped trying to think about it.It simply became a part of life.

…

Once upon a time there was a young woman who, occasionally, was a troll.This made her wrong in any world she stepped it.But it wasn’t her fault.Not really.When she’d been but an infant, she’d been forever changed.That change, she was told over and over made her scum of the Earth.Disgusting.

…

Once upon a time there were two women who considered themselves broken and kept their brokenness a secret.

Until they stumbled across each other.


End file.
